


Cherry Trees

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	Cherry Trees

blossoms, small and white  
flutter meekly to the earth  
springtime symphony


End file.
